Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a high-energy, high-efficiency system which is capable of continuously delivering high pressure, high temperature (HPHT) liquid water, pure steam or water vapor, or selectable proportions of liquid water and steam or water vapor.
Discussion of Related Art
In the development of an innovative, rapid, continuous process for hydrothermally carbonizing biomass employing pressure and heat within a dynamic reactor system, a novel high pressure, high temperature (HPHT), on-demand water heater was developed. A device of this design can continuously deliver liquid water at temperatures from ambient up to and beyond the critical point of water (up to 450° C.) for any process that requires HPHT water at or above a local water saturation pressure. While this innovative on-demand water heater enabled the highly-efficient production of hydrothermally carbonized biomass in a twin-screw extruder, many other applications of this novel type of water heater suggest that it could be employed in place of conventional capital-intensive boiler-based technologies for providing HPHT water. In particular, HPHT water can be transported to locations apart from the water heater, using heat-efficient technology developed for this device where it can be vaporized to provide low or high-grade steam for a variety of industrial processes including sterilization, chemical processes, a fluidizing medium for fluidized-bed gasification, and power production